Moments to Live For
by SindyLoo
Summary: When Brian surprises Olivia with a weekend vacation they both realize just exactly it is that they truly live for, pure fluff. ONESHOT.


**AN: I know it's been a while since I've last written anything, hopefully you enjoy this and I'm sorry for any possbile formatting issues and/or spelling/grammatical errors, I wrote the bulk of this fic on my phone, xox**

 **Also, this story is rated for content and language.**

 **.**

Olivia rolled her eyes as Brian pressed on the car's horn, a slew of profanities slipping from his lips, "Remind me to drive whenever we have Noah in the car because if he picks up on any of your foul language, you're going to be in a lot of trouble."

Brian looked at the empty car seat in the back and then smiled smugly back at Olivia, "a weekend together without the kid, Maybe getting in a little bit of trouble has been the plan all along, sergeant."

Olivia swatted Brian's arm and shook her head, "maybe we should work on getting out of the city before you get ahead of yourself"

"At this rate I don't think we'll ever get out," he said as he pressed on his horn once more, yelling at the 'asshole' trying to cut into the already overly crowded lane.

"You'd think for someone who grew up in the city you'd be used to this traffic. Hopefully Noah is more patient than you when he starts driving, but seeing the way he idolizes you, he'll probably pick up on more of your habits than I'd like."

"Can you blame the kid? I'm pretty great."

Olivia couldn't hold back the laugh the fell from her lips, as she allowed herself to ask the one question that's been on her mind since he told her to pack her bags, "are you ever going to tell me where we're going this weekend, Cassidy?"

Brain took Olivia's hand in his free hand and raised it to his lips, smiling as he muttered a quiet "eventually" before focusing his attention back to the bumper-to-bumper traffic.

 **.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to plug in the address into the GPS?" Olivia asked exasperated, they had been driving for the better part of 5 hours and she was convinced Brian was lost, but no matter how many times she offered to help figure out where they were going, he brushed her off. "We're in the middle of nowhere, Bri. There is no way we're heading in the right direction."

Brian sighed loudly, his grip on the steering wheeling tightening slightly out of frustration; she's been hounding him for hours, convinced he was lost. Why couldn't she just trust him to know what he was doing, just once, "I know where I'm going Liv, leave it alone," he snapped back, his frustration with the drive taking longer than he expected taking over.

"Alight, sorry."

The rest of the ride was quiet, Olivia stared out the window and took in the views as the radio played softly in the background. Brian knew he was wrong, he shouldn't have snapped the way he did, she was only trying to help and he hasn't given her the slightest clue about where they'd be going, so of course she would think they were lost. He knew he had to break the silence, the last thing he wanted was for her to be angry with him this weekend. "We're almost there, Babe," it wasn't the greatest way to break the silence but it was the only thing he could think to say.

"Okay."

Brian sighed, and looked over at the woman staring out the window, he knew she was angry, and he knew it was his fault, "I'm sorry for snapping, Liv. I'm just a little tired from the drive and the traffic…"

Olivia looked at him but didn't say anything; she turned her focus back out the window, utterly enthralled by beauty of the changing colours of the leaves on the trees and the lake in the foreground. They drove a little while longer in silence before Olivia finally decided to speak, she knew that Brian put a lot of effort into their weekend together and she didn't want to spend it fighting, "it's beautiful here. If you aren't going to tell me what we're doing can you at least tell me where we are?"

Brian's eyes focused on an upcoming street sign and smiled as he signaled right, "I can do that. Welcome to Finger Lakes, Liv. We'll be staying at a B&B right off Seneca Lake, and that's all the information you're getting for now."

A smile formed across Olivia's face upon hearing where they were. She mentioned wanting to see more of the state months ago, that she wanted to experience so much more than the hustle and bustle of the city but she didn't expect Brian to go out of his way and book them a mini vacation. "We live in such a beautiful place, and yet, there's so much we haven't seen outside of the city… cottage country, wine country..."

"You remembered" she breathed out.

"Sometimes I listen," he chuckled as he took her hand back in his, "I just pretend not to listen when you ask me to empty the dishwasher."

"Haha, very funny. Shut up and drive, detective"

 **.**

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of what looked like a mini mansion right on the lake. Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing and was shocked when Brian turned off the ignition and muttered a quiet 'here we are,' moments before getting out of the car and groaning as he finally stretched his legs and back.

Olivia stepped out of the car and was amazed by what she saw. Everything was picturesque and looked like it belonged in a movie, the lake was calm, and the sunlight caused the trees and the cabin to reflect perfectly on the water, "this is where we're staying? How did you manage to find this place?"

Brian walked toward Olivia and wrapped his arm around her waist, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "don't overthink or question anything Liv. Just relax and enjoy it. I'm going to go get us checked in, go walk around."

Olivia nodded as she walked toward the lawn chairs laid out right at the water's edge. Taking a seat, she closed her eyes and simply listened to the sound of water and birds chirping. It was mid-afternoon on a Friday in September and Olivia couldn't believe how quiet it was, it doesn't matter what time it is when you live in the city, it's always incredibly loud and fast paced. But here, it feels like time's standing still.

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled when she opened her eyes to see Brian smiling down at her, "what do you think?"

"It's amazing, Bri. I can't believe you did this, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have a full weekend ahead of us and I could screw shit up at any moment," Brian's smile widened when he heard the sound of Olivia's laugh; there was nothing that could ever make him quite as happy as knowing that he's the one who put a smile on her face. He reached out his hand for her to grab and helped her up, "what do you say we head up to the room, get showered and go grab some dinner?"

Olivia sighed contently as she look her boyfriend's hand, "that sound perfect."

 **.**

Soft music played in the background as Olivia took another sip of her Pinot. They were seated next to window that boasted magnificent views of the lake, there weren't many street lights in the area, but the moon was bright and the reflection on the water was stunning. Olivia sighed contently and smiled at Brian, "I know I keep saying it, but this is absolutely incredible. Thank you, Bri."

"You spend so much time taking care of everyone else that I felt like it was important that someone took care of you, gave you the attention you deserve," Brian still didn't know what he did to deserve another chance with Olivia but he knew he wasn't going to fuck it up again.

They ate their meals in relative silence, both of them completely comfortable with enjoying each other's company without needing to fill the silence. Rather, they've learned to enjoy the few quiet moments they get together, which isn't much with an infant at home. Once they finished their meals they made their way back to the bed and breakfast, "what do you have planned for us tomorrow?" Olivia asked, as she stepped closer to Brian's trying to keep as much warmth between them as possible.

Brian wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her body flush against his and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I figured we could go for a hike after breakfast, the trails can take about two hours so we can have lunch at the when we reach the top and then head out for a swim in the lake before dinner."

"You're amazing."

 **.**

Olivia's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the brightness of the sun, she looked at the clock on the bedside table that read 6:23 and groaned, it's too early to be awake, she thought to herself. Just then she felt Brian's arms wrap around her middle and pull her flush against him, "you're on vacation, go back to sleep," he said, his face pressed into her hair and his voice still hoarse from sleep.

It was clear he wasn't ready to wake up, but part of him was. Olivia smirked to herself as she pushed farther into him, grinding into half-hard erection. She smiled to herself when she heard him groan into hair and and felt his grip tighten around her waist, "Liv.."

"Hmm?"

"Don't start something you can't finish," by now the hoarseness of his voice was replaced with the low timbre of lust, his hands skimming upwards, roughly palming her breasts over her cotton tank.

Olivia flipped them over so she was straddling him, a grin spreading across her lips, "oh, I fully intend to finish this," she said before peeling off her tank and exposing her breasts for him.

Brian eyed her hungrily, wondering if this was her plan along. She had gone to sleep in just a tank top and a pair of lace panties, but didn't care to ask, he had better things to do, a more pressing issue at hand. His hands rested on her hips as his lips attached themselves to a nipple, his tongue swirling before he closed his lips around it, sucking gently and then pulling them slightly between his teeth, his other hand moving to roughly palm her other breast.

Olivia threw her head back, a moan escaping her lips as she began grinding against Brian, needing to dull the ache that was growing between her legs. When she felt Brian's hand fall back on her hip and his grip tighten once more, stopping her hips from moving, she pulled away, "what the hell are you doing?"

Brian smirked before flipping them again, his elbows resting on either side of her head, his mouth coming down to meet hers in a tender kiss, "I told you, this weekend is for you to relax, so that's exactly what you'll be doing," he leaned down and kissed her again, but this time he allowed his lips to linger, for his tongue to explore her mouth, the kiss was languid; he was in no rush and wanted to savour every moment they had together.

Slowly, his kisses moved down her body, over her breasts, down her stomach and thighs, purposely skipping the one place he knew she wanted him the most. Olivia groaned in frustration, her body tingling with need, "Brian, stop teasing."

That's all it took for Brian's mouth to attach itself to Olivia, holding er hips from bucking off the bed, he slowly began to lapping at her, allowing her body to get used to the sensations before he entered two fingers into her.

She fisted at the sheets, grasping for anything as another guttural moan escaped her lips, it wasn't long before she was coming part with his name on her lips all while begging for more.

She wanted all of him and he was more than happy to oblige, "fuck" was all he could muster when he finally guided himself into her, slowly at first, but his pace quickening with every cry for 'more,' deeper' and 'Brian, please'.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer so her brought his hand down, gently rubbing circles on her clit and he felt her walls contract around him and that's all it took for him to fall over the edge, spilling into her with her name falling from his lips as if it was his only salvation.

 **.**

By the end of the weekend and their mini-getaway both Brian and Olivia were ready to get back home to Noah. They thanked the owner of the bed and breakfast and took one last stroll around the lake and grounds before heading home their son.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but somehow that little boy had become one of most important people in Brian's life. There was a time when he doubted whether he truly wanted children of his own, but with Noah he realized that the doubt he experienced stemmed from fear. Fear that he wouldn't be a good father, that much his own father he would be too preoccupied with his career to give a child the kind of attention it needs and deserves.

Knowing what he knows now, he wishes he could go back in time and not loose as much time with Olivia as he did the last time, wished he could've been man enough to tell her that he wanted nothing more than to grow old with her and have a family with her. But it's not possible and all he can do is enjoy what they have now, and that's their little family.

When they walked into their apartment Noah's face lit up, and he ran to his parents. Olivia smiled when she saw how quickly Brian scooped Noah into his arms and told the boy just how much he missed him. She checked in with Lucy, thanked her and paid her before sneaking off to shower, leaving Brian and Noah alone.

When she walked into the living room her heart swelled at what she saw, Brian sitting on the couch with Noah in his lap, as they watched The Cat in the Hat together. Olivia sat down beside them and snuggled into Brian's side, placing a gentle kiss on Noah's cheek.

"As amazing as this weekend was," she said looking at Brian and Noah "this," she said, pointing between the three of them, "moments like these, that's what I live for."

 **.**


End file.
